Amigo secreto
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Meu amigo secreto é... leia para descobri ué? ..Fanfic feita a pedido da minha amiga Mafê Ly**..


**Amigo secreto**

Era natal, a época mais colorida do ano e, em minha opinião, a mais barulhenta.

Mas naquele clube parecia que o barulho ganhava proporções inimagináveis.

- Já sei! Vamos fazer um amigo secreto!

Desviei o olhar de meu caderno e olhei para Tamaki. O que ele estaria aprontando agora?

- Amigo secreto? Acho isso muito infantil.

- Não diga isso Kyoya! O amigo secreto é um grande ritual de confraternização onde você revitaliza o laço de amizade que você tem com um amigo especial.

Suspirei. Não adiantava discutir com ele quando ele estava realmente querendo fazer algo. E parecia que daquela vez ele estava muito animado.

- Então vamos fazer Tama-chan?

- É muito simples Hani-sempai. Eu escrevi o nome de todos os membros do clube em pequenos papeis e os coloquei nessa caixinha em cima da mesa. Cada um vai se aproximar e tirar um papel da caixa, mas não vale dizer quem é, por isso que se chama amigo secreto. Entendido?

- Sim senhor!

- Ótimo. Então vocês serão os primeiros. Kaoru venha você primeiro depois o Hikaru.

Olhei de longe enquanto cada um pegava um papel da caixa. Primeiro Kaoru seguido de Hikaru, depois Haruhi, Mori-sempai e Hani-sempai.

Então chegou a minha vez.

- Vamos, vamos Kyoya. Sua vez.

Tamaki estendia a caixinha para mim com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Coloquei minha mão na caixinha e tirei um papel. Tamaki sorriu e pegou o último que faltava.

- Bom agora que todos já pegaram, daqui a três dias será a entrega de presentes. No dia 24 ok? E não se esqueçam, não pode contar quem tirou para ninguém.

Todos concordaram e eu voltei para meus afazeres na minha mesa. Ignorado as súplicas de Tamaki para Haruhi dizer quem ela tinha tirado.

- Aaaah... por favor Haruhi... pelo seu papai...

- Eu já disse que não. E você não é o meu pai sempai.

- AAAA...! Mamãe! A Haruhi está dizendo coisas feias!

Ignorei o pedido dele e me concentrei no meu trabalho.

Discretamente peguei o papel que havia tirado e li novamente. Dei um meio sorriso, talvez pudesse tirar proveito da situação.

**.x.x.x.**

**24 de Dezembro**

As atividades do clube já haviam acabado. Só nós sete estávamos na sala para o amigo secreto. Fizemos uma pequena roda com cadeiras e começamos a entregar de presentes.

- Ok, ok. Agora vamos começar o amigo secreto. Quem quer começar?

- Acho que quem tirou um nome da caixa primeiro devia começar e a pessoa que ele tirou continua e assim em diante sempai.

- Grande idéia Haruhi! Então Kaoru você será o priemiro.

- É só entregar ou eu tenho que falar algo?

- Da algumas pistas para agente adivinhar quem é.

- Ok. Humm... Vejamos, meu amigos secreto é uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

- Mori-sempai – respondi.

- Aah... Kyoya tinha que ter dado a chance dos outros responderem.

- Tem mais alguém aqui que se encaixe nessa descrição?

- Err... não...

- Então. Problema resolvido.

Kaoru foi até Mori-sempai e entregou-lhe seu presente. Era uma jaqueta deita sobe medida por sua mãe.

Tamaki sorriu e puxou Mori-sempai até o centro da roda que formamos.

- Agora é sua vez Mori-sempai. Diga uma pista sobre seu amigo secreto.

- Ootoro.

Só isso bastou para arrancar altas risadas dos gêmeos, gritos do Tamaki do tipo "minha filhinha não" e deixar o rosto de Fujioka totalmente vermelho.

- Obrigada Mori-sempai.

Ela abriu a pequena caixinha azul e tirou dela uma corrente dourada com um pequeno pingente de estrela com uma delicada pedra rosa no meio.

- É linda Mori-sempai. Novamente obrigada.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento e Mori-sempai fez o mesmo. Eu não podia negar que estava me divertindo com as reações de Tamaki.

- Bem, minha vez.

- A obrigado pelo presente filhinha. PAPAI TE AMA!

- Não é você sempai. E VOCÊ NÃO É O MEU PAI!

- MAMÃE! Olha a Haruhi!

- Bem, voltando, meu amigo secreto é mais velho que eu, não gosta que acordem ele e ama bolos e o seu coelhinho.

- Eu! Eu! Sou eu!

- Aham. Aqui está o seu presente. São alguns cupcakes que eu fiz em casa, espero que goste.

- Obrigado Haru-chan! Eu e o coelhinho vamos comer tudinho. – Hani-sempai sorriu e abraçou Haruhi. Não sei qual era a graça daquilo, seria melhor se tivesse comprado em alguma loja boa.

- Aah... o papai também quer...

- Vai ficar querendo.

- AAA...! MAMÃE!

- Tamaki menos, deixie o Hani-sempai falar.

- É Tama-chan me deixa falar. Bom, meu amigo secreto foi clonado, adora implica com o Tama-chan, já pintou o cabelo de rosa e é o mais velhos que seu clone

- É o Hikaru. Certo Hani-sempai?

- Certo Haru-chan.

- Mas, Hani-sempai, por que você disse que eu fui clonado?

- Porque se eu tivesse dito que meu amigo secreto tinha um gêmeo ficaria muito fácil.

- A claro...

Hikaru pegou o presente e abriu, tirando de lá um coelhinho laranja com o uniforme do clube.

- Agora você também tem um coelhinho Hika-chan – Hani-sempai sorriu para Hikaru e ele sorriu de volta educadamente, mas o rosto dele tinha uma expressão de "mas-que-raios-farei-com-isso" podemos assim dizer.

- Ham... obrigado Hani-sempai. Bom, minha vez. Meu amigo secreto é meio desmiolado, é muito divertido implicar com ele e ele tem um ursinho com uma cara medonha.

- EI! Meu ursinho não tem uma cara medonha! Ele é fofo!

- Só pra você ele é fofo. Enfim, aqui está o seu presente.

Quando Hikaru entregou o presente dava pra ver na cara dele que ele havia aprontando uma.

Assim que Tamaki abriu o presente, um boneco do Beelzenef pulou em cima dele.

Logicamente Tamaki saiu correndo gritando algo sobre ser amaldiçoado, logicamente Hikaru caiu na gargalhada, logicamente Tamaki perseguiu o gêmeo pela sala e é claro que logicamente Hikaru conseguiu escapar.

-Humpf! Ele escapou.

Tamaki voltou emburrado olhando para trás. Ri baixo.

Isso me divertia.

- Bom, continuando. Meu amigo secreto é meu amigo desde que entrei no Colégio Ouran e é conhecido como reio dos demônios ou mamãe.

Ajeitei meus óculos. Rei dos demônios? Mamãe? Algum dia ele me paga.

- Kyoya é você!

- Eu notei Tamaki.

Peguei o presente do bobo loiro sorridente que estava na minha frente e abri. Era um calendário.

- Você gostou Kyoya? Em? Em? Em? É um calendário de Haniwa.

- A claro que sim – sorri falsamente, ia deixar aquilo na minha casa por seis meses e depois jogaria fora. Assim como faço com todas as bugigangas estranhas que ele me dava.

Peguei o meu presente e fui até Kaoru – Aqui o seu presente.

- Não Kyoya! Tem que dar uma dica!

- Por que Tamaki? Só sobrou o Kaoru.

Tamaki fez um bico e sentou-se na sua cadeira. Vi pelo canto do olho que Kaoru estava abrindo o sei presente. Então logo me apressei.

- Agora que já acabou melhor todos irem para casa descansar. Não se esqueçam do baile de hoje, estejam aqui no horário.

Dito isso todos pegaram as suas coisas e foram embora. Todos, menos um gêmeo que me olhava de forma curiosa e eu que estava "arrumando" as minhas coisas.

- Kyoya-sempai?

- O que você quer Kaoru?

- É sobre o seu presente. Quando abri a caixa que você me deu só tinha esse papel escrito "O presente de verdade te dou depois". O que você queria dizer com isso?

Virei e sorri travesso.

Puxei-o pela mão tomando-o em meus braços.

- Eu queria dizer isso.

Puxei seu queixo para cima e o beijei. Seu beijo era melhor do que eu imaginava.

Não esperava ser correspondido "de cara". Fiquei um pouco surpreso quando senti sua língua brincando com a minha, seus braços envolvendo o meu pescoço.

Ele era meu. Agora sim ele era meu.

No final das contas até que aquele amigo secreto não foi má idéia. Pude aproveitar do jeito que queria.

Afinal, eu ganhei o melhor presente. O beijo e a pessoa que tanto desejava.

**FIM**

* * *

Oi pessoal :3

**Merry Christmas!**

Ta não é pra tanto XD

Então essa **fanfic foi feita a pedido de uma amiga minha** conhecida aqui no F.F. como **Mafê Ly**.** Espero que tenha gostado Mafê o/

Essa fanfic também é **a minha primeira fanfic Kyoya x Kaoru**.

**(na verdade é a primeira vez que faço um yaoi ouran) **

Não sei se está boa mesmo então, por favor, perdão se ficou ruim ._.".

**O porquê do tema de natal?**

**Olha nem eu sei**, foi a primeira idéia que eu tive (**a primeira idéia boa** só pra deixar bem claro)

O **difícil mesmo foram os presentes, **não sabia o que colocar ._."

E muitas partes da fanfic eu tirei de base dos **mangás nº1, 2 e 8 de ouran.**

Como, por exemplo**, o presente que Kyoya ganhou do Tamaki**

**(Leiam o extra 1 do mangá nº 8 que iram entender)**

**!POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!**

Aceito elogios, críticas e chocolates x3

Bom é isso até mais.

Beijos, Bye bye.

_**Ass: Zaa-chan x3**_


End file.
